Karin Grace (New Earth)
This is where she met astronaut-in-training Rick Flag. Karin was described as cold because of the tragedy by her peers, but Flag was determined to win her over. They bonded over the losses they had both experienced, and soon fell in love. This helped them heal each other. When Flag's friend Jeb Stuart decided to revive Task Force X, Flag was invited to become leader of the new Suicide Squad. Flag had some strings pulled so Karin could also be part of the team. Task Force X This new team included Karin Grace, Rick Flag, astro physicist Hugh Evans, and nuclear physicist Jess Bright. In their first recorded mission, Karin helped destroy the "Red Wave" beast. Karin desperately wanted to announce her relationship with Rick, but Bright and Evans were both also in love with her. Rick did not want to risk losing the team by hurting their feelings. When they were temporarily shrunk by cosmic rays, Karin was the only one nimble enough to reactivate their ship's controls. ]] In Paris, Karin asked Rick if they could have some alone time, but he refused, and instead they fought the "Subway serpent." Their next vacation was at Ghost Lake, but the Creature of Ghost Lake kidnapped Karin and carried her around until Rick killed it. Following a hiatus, Karin briefly developed telepathic powers and began painting visions of a world filled with dinosaurs. General Brent took the Suicide Squad out of retirement, so they could stop these super-intelligent dinosaur invaders from another dimension. These powers also allowed her to read minds, and teleport the team to other dimensions. Her powers were never explained, and they were exhausted after this encounter. The Cyclops Polyphemus kidnapped Karin because she resembled a woman he loved, and Rick rescued her again. Karin helped battle pterodactyls when they fought the Master of the Dinosaurs. Mirage Master tried to trick the team into killing each other, but Karin was able to see through his illusions and protect Rick. Karin was kidnapped again by pterodactyls when they visited an alien dinosaur zoo, and the team had to save her. The Sculptor Sorcerer turned them all into gold statues, and Karin lead the charge against him when they broke free. In the aftermath of Infinite Crisis, the history of this team significantly changed. They are shown to be active in 1952, which is much earlier than usual. Rick Flag is no longer part of the team, as he would be too young, and his position in continuity is taken by Frank Rock. It is unclear if Karin ever meets Rick Flag in this timeline. Booster Gold visited the era, and assisted them when Karin threatened to expose his secret identity. Karin posed as a scientist and they took down the Russian spy Sergei Pushkin. Cambodia Their final mission was in Cambodia, where they encountered a Yeti. Rick was injured by the Yeti, and Karin accidentally revealed that she was in love with him. This angered Hugh and Jess, who promised to leave the team when they got back to safety. Rick was the only one with survival skills, so Hugh and Jess were forced to cover his escape. Karin angrily protested Rick trying to protect her, so he knocked her out with a punch and carried her to safety. Hugh and Jess were attacked by the Yeti, and seemingly fell to their deaths. Karin and Rick later reconciled in the hospital, but the team was over. Trial by Fire Rick Flag becomes the leader of a new Suicide Squad when Amanda Waller revives Task Force X. Rick and Karin have a surprise reunion when Waller hires Karin as the team's new combat medic. Karin is angry at Rick for not visiting during her recovery, and makes it clear that she is no longer interested in him. Rick and Karin have an argument when she works with Doctor Moon to mindwipe Plastique under Waller's orders. They send her into the field as support when the Suicide Squad takes down William Hell. Rick and Karin have another argument when Karin accuses him of abandoning people. Rick grabs Karin, and Mark Shaw beats Rick up for disrespecting her. Karin shows romantic interest in Mark. Millennium Karin operates as a field agent when they are sent to destroy a Manhunter temple during Millennium. Karin betrays Rick, and reveals that she has been a Manhunter agent since before she joined this team. Karin explains that she grew bitter when Rick did not visit her in the hospital, and when she was released she fell in love with Mark Shaw. Mark introduced her to the ancient society of Manhunters. The Manhunters gave her life a purpose, and for Mark and them she infiltrated the new Suicide Squad. Mark Shaw says that he has no memory of this, and another Manhunter arrives claiming to be the real Mark Shaw. This Manhunter tells her that the Suicide Squad's Mark Shaw is an android impersonating him, and she must execute Flag and this android on the spot. Karin is unable to kill Flag, despite how much she hates him, and remembers all the good times they had together. The Manhunter claiming to be Mark Shaw is deactivated, and Karin realizes that their relationship was a lie. To get revenge on the Manhunters, she decides to personally carry the Suicide Squad's bomb into the heart of the temple. Batman tries to stop her, as this is committing suicide, but she convinces him not to. Karin crashed her car in the middle of the temple and was pinned underneath it, with the bomb counting down. Her last words were "I hope there's a Hell for creatures to like you." The bomb went off and she died in the explosion, taking countless Manhunters with her. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Karin was a combat nurse during World War II, and later became an expert in space/flight medicine. * : It has been shown that Karin is an extremely accomplished painter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * * | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Manhunter Agents Category:Nurses